


Ночная жизнь поместья Фантомхайв

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Black Butler [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: В эту ночь в поместье не спал никто, кроме хозяина...





	Ночная жизнь поместья Фантомхайв

Серая тень кралась по обширному холлу поместья графа Фантомхайва. Вот она, неслышно скользнув по огромному персидскому ковру, взлетела по широкой мраморной лестнице. Была глубокая ночь. Все свечи в хрустальных бра в коридорах уже догорели, и ночного гостя трудно было разглядеть в густом полумраке.  
  
Но была пара глаз, которая все же разглядела его. Обладатель этих голубых глаз притаился за колонной в холле, весь подобравшийся, натянутый, как струна. Тень, торопясь наверх, не увидела, как блеснул в слабом свете тонкого месяца ствол тяжелого оружия, и не учуяла аромата крепкого табака.  
  
Простучали каблуки по паркету второго этажа, а затем их стук вновь приглушил ковер с толстым ворсом. Безуспешно толкнувшись в несколько дверей в этом коридоре, тень затормозила возле очередной двери. Постояв несколько секунд неподвижно, повернула ручку. Дверь бесшумно подалась, и тень скользнула внутрь.  
  
Шторы на огромных французских окнах были раздвинуты, и можно было более-менее ориентироваться в полумраке. Тень уверенно двинулась к кровати с балдахином. Наклонившись над лежащим, приподняла одеяло – и разочарованно вздохнула. Затем развернулась и устремилась к выходу. Складки балдахина легонько качнулись вслед ночному гостю, и чья-то заботливая рука вновь укрыла спящего одеялом.  
  
Выскочив из графской спальни, тень заспешила дальше. Еще пара запертых дверей – и вот снова повезло: открыто! Узкая кровать у стены аккуратно застелена. На столе лежат книги, очки, белый чепчик и широкие кружевные манжеты. На спинке стула висит кружевной белый фартук. В комнате витает легкий аромат фиалок.  
  
Ночной гость выскочил из комнаты, мимоходом задумавшись о том, где это графская горничная гуляет по ночам. Ответ на этот вопрос он получил в рекордно короткий срок. В коридоре он внезапно столкнулся с кем-то невидимым. По ушам резанул звон посуды и тонкий визг, а по коленям вдруг потек кипяток, который кто-то плеснул не скупясь. Гость взвыл. В воздухе отчетливо запахло кофе, фиалковыми духами и скандалом.  
  
Ошпаренный гость стрелой бросился обратно к лестнице. В коридоре, за его спиной, вспыхнула свеча в одном из бра. Она осветила Мэйлин, одетую в темное платье без фартука и манжет – потому-то ее до этого и не было видно в темноте коридора. Перед Мэйлин на ковре валялись небольшой поднос, начищенный кофейник и разбитая чашка. Горничная отошла ненадолго, вернулась с веником и совком и быстро смела в совок осколки чашки. А еще через несколько минут под потушенной свечой в коридоре уже не было ни Мэйлин, ни подноса, ни кофейника. Только аромат кофе витал над темным пятном, абсолютно незаметным на темном ковре.  
  
Тень постояла на лестнице несколько минут, готовая в любую секунду спасаться бегством, если ее вдруг заметят. Уходить, не достигнув цели, ужасно не хотелось, да и спускаться обратно в холл было почему-то жутко, но там, в коридоре, куда так хотелось вернуться, чертова горничная звенела осколками посуды, заметая следы своей оплошности. За ним она не побежала – значит, приняла за привидение. Все знали, что она до чертиков боится привидений, и они всюду ей мерещатся. Что ж, отлично – не будет же она там вечно возиться! Уберется восвояси – можно будет и дальше двинуться…  
  
Через некоторое время Мэйлин действительно ушла. Свеча в коридоре погасла. И тень вновь заскользила по коридору. Вот и очередная дверь. Тень приоткрыла ее и заглянула внутрь. Это была та самая спальня! Но кровать Себастьяна была пуста и застелена не менее аккуратно, чем кровать горничной в соседней комнате.  
  
Ночной визитер открыл дверь нараспашку – и с изумлением уставился на низенькую черную фигуру, вылезающую из камина. Жуткое существо сверкнуло белками глаз, кинулось к нему и крепко огрело его чем-то вроде огромного ершика. В следующую секунду гость вылетел в настежь распахнутое окно, выброшенный сильными руками Финни. Но еще раньше, чем он долетел до земли, его пронзил заряд, выпущенный из ружья Барда, стоящего на крыльце. К упавшему на землю бездыханному телу подскочил Плуто, схватил его зубами за длинные волосы и поволок в графский парк…  
  
Первые утренние лучи осветили поместье. Их розоватые блики легли на большой стол в кухне, за которым чинно сидели Бард, Мэйлин и Финни. Перед столом взад-вперед расхаживал Себастьян. У одного из окон кухни со стороны улицы свернулся клубком Плуто – трое слуг старательно делали вид, что не замечают его, и надеялись, что Себастьян его тоже не заметит, несмотря на то, что серая туша «дьявольского пса» заслоняла собой почти весь оконный проем.  
  
\- Что ж, вы достойно справились с заданием! – удовлетворенно заметил дворецкий. – Хочу особенно отметить похвальную слаженность ваших действий. Думаю, такие тренировки будут весьма полезны для вас, и я планирую проводить их и в будущем.  
  
\- Есть, сэр! – рявкнул Бард.  
  
\- Ура! – воскликнул Финни.  
  
\- Спасибо! – зарделась от радости Мэйлин, кокетливо поправив очки. – А можно мне будет в следующий раз пострелять, а не только с кофейником ходить?  
  
\- Время покажет, – черные глаза Себастьяна сверкнули в сторону Мэйлин, и она зарделась еще больше. – А пока что приведите себя в порядок. Где ваши манжеты? Через полчаса надо подавать утренний кофе господину!  
  
\- Ой! – Мэйлин торопливо одернула фартук, поправила чепчик и вылетела за дверь.  
  
\- Финни! Немедленно умойтесь! Если вы изображали трубочиста, это еще не повод отлынивать от утреннего туалета!  
  
\- Извините! – смущенно пискнул Финни и ринулся к выходу, судорожно размазывая сажу по лицу.  
  
\- А вы, Бард, приготовьте яичницу с беконом для господина! Да смотрите, не как вчера!  
  
\- Что вы, сэр! Как можно? В этот раз – никакого динамита! – гаркнул повар поместья Фантомхайв.  
  
\- Вот и отлично, – и Себастьян величественно выплыл за дверь, провожаемый восторженным взглядом Барда.  
  
А где-то в густых зарослях роз, на краю графского парка, Грелль Сатклифф изливал душу статуе девушки с кувшином. Утерев слезы и сердито выплюнув попавшие в него пули, он стряхнул лепестки роз с бордового сюртука, заляпанного пятнами кофе, и теперь пытался поэлегантнее уложить свои разлохмаченные зубами Плуто алые кудри.  
  
\- Себастьянчик… – горестно шептал Грелль, прислонившись к мраморному бедру красавицы с кувшином. – Как ты мог так со мною поступить? Если ты настолько не хотел меня видеть, зачем же было приглашать меня сегодня ночью на свидание в твоей спальне?  
  
  
2018


End file.
